Beyond Blood
by Azureila
Summary: Mereka rela menjalani dinamika sebagai satu keluarga, meskipun hubungan darah bukanlah faktor utama. Kumpulan fragmen dari keluarga Yagami. AU. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE - "Dunia nyata tidak semudah di dalam drama."
1. Comfort till Ears

**Beyond Blood**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer****:** Death Note adalah properti Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi. Saya hanya memiliki plot dan sekelumit imajinasi.

**Summary****: **Mereka rela menjalani dinamika sebagai satu keluarga, meskipun hubungan darah bukanlah faktor utama. AU.

_Dedicated to my dear sista, __**HalfMoon-Smile**__. Sista, you've been inspiring me since the very beginning; you've been supporting me through these years. Please find your happiness, I know you deserve it. Stay as you are, for I won't have you any other way. I love you, sis! *hugs*_

Enjoy!

* * *

***1 – Comfort**

Mello, Matt, dan Near memang tidak memiliki seorang ibu, namun itu bukanlah hal yang patut dirisaukan. Mereka mempunyai dua figur ayah yang hebat, dan kenyataan itu mampu memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri tatkala ketiganya harus berhadapan dengan terjangan prasangka dari dunia luar.

***2 – Kiss**

Rutinitas yang paling disukai L sebelum menutup lembaran hari adalah mencium Mello, Near, dan Matt dengan penuh kasih di kening sambil berkata _selamat malam_ dan _mimpi indah_, sebelum akhirnya mengguratkan satu kecupan sarat afeksi untuk Raito, yang kemudian balas mendekapnya erat, menyatukan gelora sensasi dan gairah yang berkobar, membubung tinggi bagai nyala api abadi.

***3 – Soft**

Dibalik sikap tegas dan watak keras kepalanya, L tahu Raito menyimpan kelembutan yang tiada tara untuk keluarga mereka. Dia tak pernah absen melatih Matt bermain sepak bola setiap akhir pekan tiba dengan arahan yang tepat guna, selalu bersedia menjadi _sparing partner_ bagi Mello yang keranjingan mempraktekkan teknik _judo_ yang dipelajarinya di _dojo_, serta menghabiskan jam demi jam untuk berlaga intelektualitas dengan Near yang—_demi Tuhan, sejak kapan dia berkembang secepat itu?_—telah mewarisi kecintaannya akan catur, _shogi_, dan _go_.

***4 – Pain**

Berbaring telentang dengan kepala disangga tumpukan bantal karena demam, Matt bersyukur rasa sakitnya kian mereda, tak lain karena Mello sibuk mengompres serta memberinya obat dengan kesungguhan penuh arti, sementara Near dengan sabar menyuapinya semangkuk bubur hangat beraroma rempah-rempah. Wangi, menggugah selera, membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan terjaga seutuhnya.

***5 – Potatoes**

Ritual menonton film sembari duduk-duduk santai di sofa belumlah lengkap tanpa beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, lima kaleng minuman ringan, serta kesamaan visi dan misi: _kita akan melibas tuntas semuanya malam ini!_

***6 – Rain**

Langit yang muram tak lagi membuat Matt dan Near murung ketika mereka mendapati Mello berlari-lari menjemput keduanya di halte bus, tangannya menggenggam payung penangkal derasnya air hujan, menjanjikan perlindungan serta kehangatan di tengah rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

***7 – Chocolate**

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya menghabiskan jatah cokelatku?" pekik Mello berang suatu hari, amarahnya mendidih. Dibimbing oleh naluri, serentak Raito, Near, dan Matt mengalihkan pandangan kepada L yang langsung memulas senyum inosen sebagai usaha untuk membela diri. Bukankah sudah terbukti, lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati?

***8 – Happiness**

Abstrak bentuknya, tak dapat diraba, luapan rasa yang melampaui perbendaharaan kata, mozaik takdir dua insan yang telah hidup bersama terlengkapi sudah dengan hadirnya tiga balita mungil, tampak ringkih terbalut baju hangat, tangan-tangan lembut menggapai-gapai wajah kedua orangtua asuh yang saat itu menggendong mereka pulang di suatu malam musim dingin lama berselang. Celotehan riang mengalir jernih layaknya gemericik air, dan ketika ketiganya membenamkan tubuh penuh kehangatan itu di lengan-lengan Raito dan L yang kukuh merengkuh, mereka berjanji dalam diam untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Disokong kasih dari dua hati, eksistensi malaikat-malaikat kecil ini tak akan pernah tersia-sia.

***9 – Telephone**

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Watari," ucap L dengan tulus via telepon kepada sahabatnya, seorang dermawan sekaligus pemilik panti asuhan Wammy's House yang telah bersedia membantu mereka mengurus prosedur adopsi. "Anak-anak ini akan aman berada di tangan kami."

***10 – Ears**

Kediaman mereka tak lagi sunyi senyap, karena sekarang tawa, tangis, dan ocehan-ocehan polos bergaung di udara, menyambangi telinga, membuat Raito dan L semakin antusias menanti masanya anak-anak mereka tumbuh, berkembang, berjalan, berlari, berpetualang mencari jati diri di bawah bimbingan keduanya sebagai orangtua.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wah, akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke sini! _Gundam 00_ benar-benar menyita perhatian selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tetapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan _Death Note_ begitu saja. Fandom ini pun semakin ramai, namun situasinya tetap damai, ya. Senang sekali rasanya.

Segala bentuk tanggapan yang positif senantiasa ditunggu via **review**. Terima kasih atas atensinya, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Name till Freedom

**Beyond Blood**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer****:** Death Note adalah properti Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi. Saya hanya memiliki plot dan sekelumit imajinasi.

**Summary****: **Mereka rela menjalani dinamika sebagai satu keluarga, meskipun hubungan darah bukanlah faktor utama. AU.

_Dedicated to my dear sista, __**HalfMoon-Smile**_, _because in one way or another, she's one of those people who can eloquently light up my sky._

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-_review_ chapter sebelumnya! Sudah terima _reply_-nya via PM, kan?** Kiyoi Aozora**-san, supaya saya bisa membalas pesanmu, tolong _enable_-kan fasilitas PM di account kamu, oke?

Nah, silahkan nikmati chapter dua sambil bersantai! ;)

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_***11 – Name**

Tiga bocah itu tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cemerlang, tetapi sebagaimana yang sering terjadi, keenceran otak sering pula diimbangi dengan tingkah yang luar biasa nakal, entah berbentuk manipulasi terselubung atau konfrontasi terang-terangan terhadap peraturan di rumah, namun keonaran akan segera padam jika L mulai memanggil nama _Mihael_, _Mail_, dan _Nate_—nama asli alih-alih nama panggilan mereka sehari-hari—dengan intonasi rendah, karena itu merupakan ancaman yang berarti: _jangan melawan lagi atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya_.

***12 – Sensual**

Usia Matt lima belas tahun ketika aktris sensual dan berparas molek itu kembali dari Amerika untuk _break_ dari dunia perfilman. Selagi Misa Amane bercakap-cakap riang dengan kedua orangtuanya, mau tak mau Matt mendapatkan gambaran tentang bagaimana persahabatan erat yang telah terbina sejak bertahun-tahun silam itu berlangsung. L dan Misa saling bertukar canda dan humor—L tampak tak terpengaruh sekalipun Misa mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya dengan beringas—sementara Raito tersenyum tipis, tergelitik oleh kekonyolan yang tak lekang oleh jarak dan waktu.

***13 – Death**

"Matt-kun sudah besar!" pekik Misa ceria ketika mendapati Matt diam-diam mengawasi dari kejauhan. Wanita itu pun segera menghampiri Matt, kedua matanya bersinar kagum, kemudian tanpa diduga, Misa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya penuh sayang, senyumannya yang berdaya magis merekah. Pesona yang lahir dari hati yang cerah, mantra yang mampu menghidupkan simpati yang tadinya mati. Tak salah lagi, Misa Amane memang salah satu pemikat paling ulung yang pernah dikenalnya, _**selain Raito**_, tentu saja.

***14 – Sex**

"Hubungan antar manusia itu bervariasi sifatnya," Raito pernah berkata suatu kali, berharap ketiga anak angkatnya akan memahami bahwa ada berbagai bentuk relasi, yang juga berarti bahwa ada kalanya manusia tidak puas hanya dengan mengagumi tanpa memiliki, karena telah timbul hasrat untuk menyatukan diri dengan seseorang yang mutlak membuatnya merasa utuh, seperti saat ini.

Seperti saat bersama L.

***15 –Touch**

Disaksikannya kerinduan berpendar di sepasang bola mata hitam kelam, menyedot Raito ke palung terdalam.

Memasungnya agar tak mampu lagi berlari.

_Tetaplah di sini, jangan pergi_.

Raito pun menyerah, bibir terus-menerus membisikkan satu nama. Pintu terbanting menutup, kedua mata terpejam. Nafas menderu, berpacu melampaui jarum detik waktu, punggung berdesir menerima pahatan jemari, tubuh memerah digerayangi guratan kuku yang dalam menancap; terikat, terjerat, diamuk tanpa henti oleh badai terdahsyat yang menghantarkan manisnya aroma surga.

Keduanya tenggelam dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Di tengah cahaya yang padam, helaian rambut coklat menemukan peraduan di atas hamparan kulit seputih pualam.

***16 – Weakness**

Saat lawan tengah lengah memerangi kelemahan yang sulit diatasi, Mello tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu berjingkat-jingkat cepat, mengendap-ngendap tangkas layaknya penderita kleptomania kronis, memimpin dua sekutunya menuju pintu keluar. Kunci mobil telah tergenggam mantap di tangan, dan dalam hati remaja berambut pirang itu bersyukur bahwa L dan Raito kini tertidur lelap setelah melakukan _aktivitas-yang-lebih-baik-tak-usah-disebutkan-namanya_.

***17 – Tears**

Matt menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi belakang mobil, bahunya berguncang dikarenakan kontrol diri yang nyaris terlepas. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kekangan itu sontak jebol ketika dilihatnya mata Near berkilat senang, diam-diam tergelitik oleh kenakalan dadakan ini. Tak dapat menahan tawa lagi, Matt tergelak-gelak hingga nyaris kehabisan suplai udara, air mata geli mengambang nista di kedua sudut matanya.

***18 – Speed**

"Mello menyetir seperti setan jalanan," komentar Near sarkastis pada Mello yang sedang memacu mobil dengan kecepatan yang nyaris membahayakan nyawa. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya fokus menatap jalan raya yang membentang, adrenalin berpacu dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Matt terkekeh-kekeh di kursi penumpang dan berkata ringan,"Keraskan musiknya, Near! Ini pengalaman sekali seumur hidup, kau tahu, karena Raito dan L pasti akan mencincang kita saat mereka bangun dan menyadari mobil ini lenyap dari garasi."

***19 – Wind**

Setelah berkendara gila-gilaan, diterpa segarnya angin jalanan serta bercengkrama dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu yang berpijar terang, ketiganya bersiap menghadapi duet maut dari Raito, tukang damprat paling pedas di semesta, dan L, penyiksa kompulsif yang tak kalah sadisnya.

Mereka pun sadar rudal pertama telah sukses diluncurkan ketika Raito akhirnya menyembur marah,"Dasar bodoh, tidakkah kalian tahu kalau tindakan tolol semacam itu bisa membuat kalian mati?"

***20 – Freedom**

Selama dua minggu lebih, kebebasan bermain _game_, membaca buku sembari mengigiti cokelat, dan menyusun _puzzle_ putih polos tanpa warna berganti dengan rentetan hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet, menguras bak mandi, mengecat dinding dapur, menyortir barang-barang rongsokan di gudang, dan memotong rumput di halaman. Namun, bagian yang paling memerihkan hati adalah ketiganya dilarang duduk bersama dengan L dan Raito di ruang keluarga sampai masa hukuman berakhir; sama artinya dengan ketiadaan rutinitas menonton dan bercengkrama dengan hangat seperti biasanya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hidup selalu mempunyai dua sisi. Di saat seperti ini, komputer saya berulah lagi… rasanya seperti kehilangan seorang sahabat. Di sisi lain, saya senang sekali karena _movie_ **Gundam 00** dan **Soukyuu no Fafner** akan hadir di tahun yang luar biasa ini!

Adakah hal-hal penting yang sedang kalian tunggu kehadirannya? Apapun itu, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian selama masa penantian, ya.

Komentar yang konstruktif senantiasa ditunggu via **review**. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Life till Star

**Beyond Blood**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer: **Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Saya hanya memiliki plot dan sekelumit imajinasi.

**Summary: **Mereka rela menjalani dinamika sebagai satu keluarga, meskipun hubungan darah bukanlah faktor utama. AU.

_Dedicated to my dear sista, **HalfMoon-Smile**, who has been an inspirational figure since day one. I love you, sis! Please make a comeback in the near future (after your shiny, fabulous scriptsweet is done :D), I'll definitely be there to welcome you!_

**isumi 'kivic'**, terima kasih untuk dukungan, pengertian, dan perhatiannya. Terima kasih untuk segala keceriaan yang sista bagi! **AnnaYuki**, terima kasih untuk _rambling_ gila yang sering membuat saya tertawa. _Last but not least_, semua pembaca yang menyemangati saya lewat _review_, PM, YM, maupun sms… terima kasih karena begitu peduli.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_***21 – Life**

Letih memendam rasa bersalah terus-menerus, sebuah resolusi pun ditegakkan di ruang keluarga. Kepada dua orang dewasa yang telah merawat, mengasuh, dan mendidik mereka sejak kecil itulah Mello, Near dan Matt menyatakan permohonan maaf yang selama ini tertahan di ujung lidah. Sejurus pandangan penuh arti, disusul tepukan ringan di bahu resmi mengawali metamorfosis pertikaian menjadi perdamaian, pertanda hidup kini telah kembali seperti sediakala.

***22 – Jealousy**

Takada Kiyomi—pembaca berita terkenal sekaligus tetangga dekat keluarga Yagami—tak bisa melupakan bagaimana persisnya diintimidasi secara non-verbal namun berdampak letal setiap kali dia mencoba mendekati Raito. Seketika, tatapan sengit dari remaja berambut pirang menyerang. Segaris seringai pahit dari remaja berkulit seputih pualam ikut menikam. Pandangan menantang dari remaja berambut merah menohok ulu hatinya. Senyum ganjil milik pria berambut liar turut membuatnya gentar. Semuanya berkolaborasi mengumandangkan satu peringatan keras: _**jangan coba-coba, perempuan**_.

***23 – Hands**

Meskipun irit bicara, Near royal dalam memberi Mello bentuk perhatian yang nyata.

Dengan tenang Near menisik mantel musim dinginnya tanpa perlu diminta, sementara Mello menjadikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran, mendesah nyaman, membaui harum tubuh Near yang berpadu dengan aroma segelas cokelat hangat yang diminumnya perlahan-lahan, menikmati keheningan di kala kombinasi afeksi dan aksi terbukti lebih berarti dibanding rangkaian kata-kata belaka.

***24 – Taste**

Cara terbaik untuk menghadapi bahaya adalah dengan bersiaga penuh!

Keluarga Yagami memaknainya dengan menyiapkan seteko besar air dingin pada saat makan malam, demi menyelamatkan lidah yang terbakar setiap menyantap hidangan buatan Mello yang walaupun memiliki kelezatan di atas rata-rata, namun pedas bukan buatan.

***25 – Devotion**

"Misa pernah tergila-gila pada Raito," ungkap Misa pada Matt, Mello, dan Near dalam salah satu kunjungan dadakannya ke rumah. "Misa memang menyewa Raito sebagai pengacara, namun yang Raito lakukan lebih dari sekedar membela. Raito meyakinkan Misa bahwa Demegawa akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Raito tetap mendukung Misa ketika karir Misa sedang anjlok akibat pemberitaan negatif media. Bahkan setelah kasus penipuan itu selesai, Raito selalu siap setiap Misa membutuhkan saran. Raito adalah pria paling memesona yang pernah Misa kenal, dan kalian beruntung memilikinya."

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau ingin menyatakan bahwa perasaan itu masih ada?" tanya Matt lugas.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, wajahnya menunjukkan kepasrahan yang damai. "Misa masih menyayanginya. Namun, kesetiaan Raito hanya untuk Ryuuzaki. Juga untuk kalian. Misa tak akan pernah bisa menyainginya, maka Misa mundur. Misa bersyukur Raito bahagia menjalani hidupnya seperti sekarang."

"Raito menghargainya, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan repot-repot menerimamu berkunjung kalau dia tidak peduli," kata Near sambil tetap menyusun _puzzle_ di lantai.

"Tepat. Sebentar lagi keduanya pulang. Karena itu, buang kemurunganmu dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya, _Tante_," tambah Mello dengan seringai jahil.

"Dasar _bocah_," Misa bersungut-sungut. Anak Raito atau bukan, masih terlalu cepat untuk memanggilnya demikian. Misa masih akan berdansa dengan lincah dan berakting dengan fantastis saat mereka bertiga mencapai kedewasaan dan sibuk mencari jati diri. Itulah panggilan hidup yang tak akan mendapat kata mundur darinya.

***26 – Forever**

Matt angkat bicara. "Semuanya cuma kebohongan besar, kan?"

"Tak masuk akal," Near mengamini protes Matt.

"Kenapa akhir drama ini tidak bisa lebih realistis?" Mello menuntut.

Misa tertawa dengan terpaksa, sembari menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-ngacak rambut ketiga teman bicaranya. "Dengar ya, kalian bertiga... skenarionya memang sudah seperti ini! Misa, sebagai tokoh utama, tetap akan menemui _happy ending_ dengan pria idaman yang telah ditunggu sedari dulu. Kami akan menikah dan—"

"Cukup, kami tahu sisa ceritanya," Mello menyela. "Kau akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, tanpa pernah lagi menderita..." dia sengaja mengakhiri kesimpulannya dengan dramatis, matanya berkilat nakal. "Tante, kehidupan nyata tidak semudah di dalam drama. Sebagai aktris dengan jam terbang tinggi, kau seharusnya tahu itu. Drama picisan semacam ini hanya akan mengekang talentamu."

"Sudahlah, Mello," Matt melerai. "Ini kan tuntutan profesi, santai saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Matt. Skenario ibarat pilihan, sedangkan akting merupakan perwujudannya. Seringkali kita tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan. Orang-orang di sekeliling kita mengharapkan kita menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan, sebagai syarat penerimaan. Begitulah kenyataannya. Sekarang kalian masih bisa berkata seperti itu, namun ada saatnya kalian akan dipaksa mengalah pada keadaan."

Entah kenapa, mereka tahu ini bukan lagi soal Arisa, tokoh dalam drama terbaru yang diperankan oleh teman lama orang tua mereka, melainkan tentang insan yang nyaris putus asa menghadapi tekanan yang seringkali dilancarkan oleh berbagai kalangan. Ini bukan lagi tentang Arisa yang bebas menghayati kebahagiaan yang sejak lama didambakannya, melainkan tentang Misa yang senantiasa berlindung di balik _persona_nya sebagai pelaku dunia hiburan.

"Orang dewasa mempunyai masalah mereka sendiri."

Keheningan yang berat menggantung di udara.

Near akhirnya membuka suara. "Pada dasarnya, drama yang menarik selalu memilik _plot twist_. Pada suatu titik, ada perubahan krusial yang dilakukan oleh tokoh utama—sesuatu yang tak diduga oleh pelaku lainnya. Apapun yang menghadang nanti, jika dia memegang teguh prinsipnya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Dirimu yang sebenarnya muncul saat kau mengambil keputusan berdasarkan keyakinanmu sendiri. Kau orang bebas, bukan?" Mello mempertegas kata-kata Near.

Matt bergantian menatap Mello, Near dan Misa. Dia mengulum senyum. "Kami mempertanyakan intisari cerita, tidak sekedar menerima tanpa menganalisa. Tak banyak penonton yang mau bersusah-payah seperti itu, lho."

"... kalian bisa melayangkan komplain pada sutradara," balas Misa dengan nada jengkel yang tetap tak mampu mengkhianati jejak-jejak senyum yang mulai tampak lagi di garis bibirnya. "Atau kalian mau mencoba merangkai plot baru untuk Misa?"

Tiga remaja itu serempak menjawab, "_Sorry_. Itu bukan skenario hidup kami."

Misa spontan tertawa. Ternyata, mereka tidaklah sebuta anggapannya. Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih tajam mengamati; publik yang kerap melabelinya berdasarkan serangkaian peran yang berganti-ganti, atau mereka yang melihatnya sebagai Amane Misa: aktris, penyanyi, model, namun di atas segalanya—seorang manusia?

_Selalu mendorong Misa untuk mandiri, namun tetap mendukung dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ketiganya... benar-benar__** anak mereka berdua**__, ya..._

Sepertinya dia perlu mempertimbangkan ulang tawaran Thierry Morello untuk berperan di film _suspense _yang hendak digarapnya. Misa mengingatkan dirinya untuk mendiskusikan prospek tersebut dengan manajernya sesegera mungkin. Tetapi, hal itu bisa menunggu. Saat ini dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di rumah keluarga Yagami, oase pribadi dimana kejujuran dan keterbukaan dijunjung tinggi.

***27 – Blood **

Aula megah yang terang benderang, disangga pilar-pilar yang tinggi menjulang.

Musik yang mengalun riang, dimainkan dengan apik oleh musisi-musisi cemerlang.

Gelak tawa, basa-basi, dan serentetan percakapan yang berfungsi sebagai formalitas; menyebalkan, tetapi tak mungkin dielakkan.

Bisik-bisik mencurigakan dari mereka yang tidak tahu-menahu, namun tetap tak ingin ketinggalan. Puncaknya, menghadapi berbagai orang yang telah dikuasai rasa penasaran, berhasrat memperoleh sekelumit kebenaran dari pasangan yang terlanjur menarik perhatian.

Ini pertama kalinya Yagami Raito menghadiri pesta yang diperuntukkan bagi kalangan selebriti. Sesuai prediksi, satu pertanyaan frontal terlontar berulang kali, hingga mustahil baginya untuk berdiam diri.

"_Amane-san, apakah dia—?"_

Dua respon yang berlainan tercetus.

"Ahahaha~ Misa tidak akan keberatan jika memang begitu adanya!"

"Bukan, saya pengacara Amane-san. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas konteks profesional."

Aktris cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit merajuk. "Raito, kan sudah Misa bilang, panggil nama depan juga tidak apa-apa."

Sebagai pihak ketiga, sutradara yang telah banyak makan asam garam itu tersenyum tipis menyaksikan interaksi dua insan yang tampak sangat serasi. "Tak ada salahnya jika kau berikan dia sedikit ruang gerak, Amane-san. Kalangan luar biasanya tidak siap berada dalam sorotan media, terlebih lagi jika mereka belum terbiasa dengan keganasan _paparazzi _dalam memburu berita."

"Tolong jangan salah paham, kami _**tidak**_ terlibat hubungan khusus seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Nishinaka-san," ucap Raito sopan, tanpa menanggalkan niat untuk menegaskan posisinya. "Kedatangan saya semata untuk memenuhi ajakan Amane-san sebagai klien yang pernah saya tangani. Namun, harus saya akui," dia melempar pandang pada Misa yang setia berdiri di sisinya, "ajakan dari orang sekelas Amane-san membawa risiko tersendiri."

"Cinta tak akan datang tanpa sedikit risiko," Nishinaka menasihati, kedua matanya berkilat geli. "Dengan pesona yang sanggup membuat dunia hiburan terkesima, saya rasa dirimu pun akan bertekuk lutut, anak muda." Dia berdehem, kelihatan berpuas diri. "Nah, aku masih harus menemui tamu-tamu lain. Senang sekali berbincang-bincang dengan kalian berdua. Permisi."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya punggung pria paruh baya itu berbaur dengan punggung-punggung lain yang membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil di sekitar lantai dansa.

Misa melirik Raito yang mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dia ingin sekali berdansa dengan pengacara muda ini, yang begitu memikat bahkan dalam diamnya. Tubuhnya yang jangkung terbalut tuksedo hitam yang elegan, pembawannya tenang menyimpan kekuatan. Meradiasikan argumen-argumen cerdas, mampu menangkis serangan pengacara lawan dengan tangkas, dialah pahlawan yang meloloskan Misa dari tipu daya Demegawa yang culas.

Sempurna sudah jika saja Raito berkenan menyambut perasaannya.

Satu hal yang jelas masih memerlukan usaha dan kesabaran.

Memutuskan bahwa masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, Misa mengguratkan senyum terindahnya lalu berkata, "Raito tidak marah pada Misa, kan?"

"Amane-san, sudah kukatakan aku akan menepati janji."

"Misa tahu Raito tidak akan mengecewakan Misa. Misa mengajak Raito ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, kok. Ada seseorang yang ingin Misa temui. Ah, itu dia."

Misa menggamit lengannya, bergelayut manja, tersenyum pada siapa saja yang terang-terangan menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. Penampilan fisiknya menghadirkan pemandangan yang menggoda. Dia mengenakan gaun satin berwarna hijau zamrud yang terbuka hingga sebatas dada. Wajahnya dipoles riasan glamor yang memanjakan mata. Bibirnya lembab berlapiskan lipstik merah merona. Kedua matanya bersinar, tawanya jernih terdengar, helai-helai rambut pirang yang tertata anggun menjuntai turun membingkai tengkuknya. Sepatu hak tingginya berdetak-detak cepat, mengisyaratkan kelincahan dan vitalitas yang sejak dahulu ada.

Tepat ketika Raito akan menanyakan siapa kiranya orang yang membuat Misa begitu antusias, Misa terlebih dulu berseru ceria, "Ryuuzaki!"

Mendengar seruan itu, kumpulan sosialita di sekeliling meja hidangan menoleh mencari asal suara. Beberapa diantaranya mengangguk kecil ketika melihat Misa, namun tetap tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

Hanya satu yang berbeda.

Hanya satu yang memisahkan diri dengan seketika.

Hanya satu yang menghampiri tanpa perlu menunda.

Punggung bungkuknya menyamarkan tinggi badan yang—menurut pengamatan Raito—seharusnya setara dengannya. Sorot matanya tidak bisa dibilang cerah. Kantung mata yang menggantung pasrah malah memperkuat kesan bahwa dia kerap menanggung rasa lelah. Kulit pucatnya seakan siap melebur dengan tuksedo putih yang membalut tubuhnya yang kurus. Jari-jarinya panjang berbonggol, tak ada jaringan otot yang menonjol.

"Misa-san, senang melihatmu kembali," itulah kata-kata pertama dari pria jangkung berambut hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Misa juga!" balas Misa sambil terkikik. Kegembiraan yang tersirat di suaranya semakin menguat saat dia mengulurkan tangan, kemudian membenamkan jemarinya di rambut si pria, mengacak-ngacaknya dengan gemas, membuatnya kian berantakan. "Beberapa bulan di Inggris tak membuat Ryuuzaki lupa pulang, kan? Apalagi, sekarang semua masalah sudah beres!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Malah saya menyesal tidak sempat mendampingi Misa-san selama penyelesaian kasus berjalan." Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Raito, kedua bola matanya yang gelap dengan cermat menginspeksi. "Inikah orangnya? Pengacara yang sering Misa-san ceritakan lewat telepon itu?"

Cepat tanggap, Raito mengangguk mantap. "Yagami Raito. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Yagami-san. Cukup panggil saya Ryuuzaki," katanya dengan tenang. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Misa-san."

"Sudah sewajarnya saya memberikan proteksi kepada klien."

Tak ingin diabaikan, Misa ikut menimpali. "Raito memang hebat, Misa percaya pada kemampuannya. Lihat kan, Ryuuzaki, kasus ini bisa selesai bahkan tanpa harus meminta bantuan kenalanmu—siapa namanya?"

"Mikami Teru. Sewaktu masih di Inggris, saya segera mengontaknya setelah mendengar Misa-san dijebak, namun ternyata Misa-san telah memilih kuasa hukum sendiri. Syukurlah, Misa-san menjatuhkan pilihan pada orang yang tepat."

"Mikami Teru?" ulang Raito tak percaya. "Pengacara terkenal itu?"

"Ryuuzaki mempunyai jaringan yang luas di dunia hukum!" kata Misa bangga.

Pria jangkung itu bergumam menyetujui, "Relasi bisa sangat menguntungkan bila dimanfaatkan dengan tepat."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga larut. Topik pembicaraan pun melebar dari masalah pekerjaan hingga ke persoalan yang lebih pribadi. Misa, tentu saja, menjadi pihak yang paling banyak membeberkan cerita, sementara Raito dan Ryuuzaki mendengarkan sembari menyantap kudapan-kudapan yang tersedia. Mereka bertiga duduk di meja yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk, menikmati privasi, aman dari telinga-telinga usil yang ingin mencuri dengar.

"Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Misa mengenal kalian berdua karena peristiwa yang tidak menyenangkan. Kadang-kadang Misa berpikir bahwa Tuhan suka bercanda. Dia menghadirkan cobaan di depan mata, tetapi sesungguhnya Dia telah menyiapkan kejutan manis yang tak bisa kita duga."

"Hidup itu menarik dalam ketidakpastiannya, bukan begitu, Misa-san?" kata Ryuuzaki dengan nada setengah melamun. Dia menatap piring-piring berisi _cake_ stroberi dengan penuh minat.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Amane-san terlibat kasus yang serius, jika asumsiku benar…" Raito menyimpulkan, melirik Ryuuzaki dari sudut matanya.

Misa mengibaskan tangan dengan ringan. "Yang terpenting, semuanya sudah berlalu. Misa senang sekali bisa menghibur orang banyak, tetapi Misa juga sering geram menghadapi ulah penguntit maupun maniak. Bahkan Misa pernah hampir ditikam oleh salah satu dari mereka. Kalau bukan karena Ryuuzaki yang cepat mengambil tindakan, Misa pasti sudah…"

"Misa-san memiliki banyak pengagum obsesif," Ryuuzaki mengambil kendali. "Hal itu merupakan berkah sekaligus kutukan. Di satu sisi kemunculan Misa-san selalu menimbulkan sensasi, di sisi lain Misa-san harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dikuasai delusi. Saya sendiri merupakan penggemar Misa-san jauh sebelum kami bertemu, wajar jika saya menaruh harapan tinggi padanya."

"Perbedaannya, Ryuuzaki berada di posisi yang lebih istimewa. Ryuuzaki rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di lokasi syuting; berdiskusi dengan Misa, memberi masukan-masukan yang berguna. Misa tak keberatan biarpun Ryuuzaki sedikit aneh," kata Misa dengan senyum geli. "Lama-kelamaan kehadiran Ryuuzaki menjadi pegangan bagi Misa, sampai-sampai Misa merasa karir Misa akan jauh berbeda tanpa kehadirannya."

"Yah, saya harus memastikan Misa-san memainkan karakter utama wanita dengan adil. Mengkhianati ekspektasi pembaca _Blanc et Noir_ adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kita lakukan, bukan?" Ryuuzaki beretorika.

Membeku, Raito nyaris tak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

Dia terpaku, dalam bisu menyusun potongan-potongan fakta, sekuat tenaga berusaha merangkai kata, tak menyadari dirinya secara refleks telah bangkit dari kursi, tak peduli pada tenggorokannya yang terasa tersumbat. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah satu nama; satu-satunya nama yang berhak memperoleh kekaguman sekaligus rasa hormat yang selama ini dia simpan rapat-rapat.

"_L… Lawliet?"_

Tatapan keduanya beradu. Cokelat madu bertemu hitam kelam, saling menyelidiki, seakan tak ingin berhenti mengeksplorasi.

Dada Raito bergemuruh.

_**Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu bodoh?**_

_Dia ada di sini. _

Bukan hanya sebaris nama yang tercetak di kover novel-novel misteri favoritnya.

Bukan sekedar komposisi huruf-huruf yang berdiri angkuh, berkuasa dalam kerahasiaan identitas yang membuat para penggemar karyanya senantiasa bertanya-tanya.

Bukan lagi sebatas entitas brilian yang berada di luar jangkauan orang awam sepertinya.

Nyata di hadapannya, eksistensinya bukanlah fatamorgana.

Raito tidak memprotes sedikit pun ketika Ryuuzaki menarik ujung lengan tuksedonya, gestur halus untuk memintanya kembali duduk. Kini setelah pandangan mereka sejajar, dengan suara baritonnya yang sarat hipnotis, Ryuuzaki berkata,"Saya sudah menunggumu, Yagami Raito, kartu as kepolisian Jepang."

Detik itu juga, Raito tahu, hidupnya tak lagi sama.

Dirinya di masa kini mengakui bahwa pertemuan itu adalah titik balik terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya di masa itu, yang dalam hati mengangankan kesempatan-kesempatan lain untuk mengenal lebih jauh sosok misterius yang telah lama menghantui pikirannya.

Dia tak perlu menunggu lama, karena tak kurang dari dua minggu kemudian, di Markas Pusat Investigasi Pembunuhan Berantai, mereka bertemu kembali dalam situasi yang tak bisa dibilang santai. Pembunuh gila bernama Beyond Birthday mulai menyebarkan terornya ke Jepang, setelah lolos dari cengkraman Interpol yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Para kepala kepolisian dari seluruh dunia tak perlu mengangkat alis ketika Ryuuzaki, yang beraliaskan Eraldo Coil di area penyidikan dan spionase, dimintai bantuan oleh kepolisian Jepang untuk menjadi partner bagi kartu as mereka yang berharga.

Tak ada yang menduga bahwa kombinasi kemampuan mereka akan semakin kokoh di tahun-tahun berikutnya, mengingat Ryuuzaki hanya menangani kasus-kasus yang menarik perhatiannya saja, kontras dengan Yagami Raito yang selalu terpacu untuk menyelesaikan setiap kasus yang terjadi di dalam ruang lingkup dunianya. Namun, sinkronisasi pikiran keduanya sungguh luar biasa, sehingga tak satupun pihak mendebat perkembangan baru yang mendebarkan ini.

Pun tidak ada yang menyangka, tak terkecuali Amane Misa, bahwa alih-alih berpijak pada norma, ikatan yang tercipta akhirnya mendorong keduanya untuk membangun keluarga yang tidak mensyaratkan hubungan darah sebagai landasan utama.

***28 – Sickness**

Hal pertama yang Raito lakukan setiap kali tersentak bangun adalah mengecek pergerakan jam yang bertengger diam di dinding. Kemudian, yakin telah mengetahui ketepatan waktu, Raito akan merentangkan tangan—tindakan sederhana yang bermanfaat ganda. Pertama, membantunya untuk tetap terjaga. Kedua, memberinya indikasi seandainya sisi kiri tempat tidur ditinggal pergi oleh sang penghuni.

Dia terpaksa mengakui bahwa faktor kedua terbukti benar, untuk yang kesekian kali.

Bantal yang dingin, seprai yang nyaris tanpa kerutan, selimut yang tersibak… dan ketiadaan figur yang seharusnya terbaring bersamanya, _di sini_, setelah melewati satu hari yang melelahkan.

Meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, L rupanya masih menunda pengembaraannya ke alam mimpi.

_Tidak lagi_, erang Raito dalam hati.

Dia menjejakkan kaki, keluar kamar dengan langkah hati-hati.

Dalam usahanya mencegah L memaksakan diri, Raito secara rutin menjalankan tugas patroli.

Bahkan dengan stamina yang belum terestorasi, Raito tetap bertekad memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pribadi yang peduli, yang dalam hal ini berarti mencari dan menasehati L yang dengan acapkali melangkahi siklus biologis. Selama perjalanan singkatnya ke ruang baca, Raito dengan teliti menandai tiga pintu kamar yang berada di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan ruang duduk.

Pintu pertama, positif tanpa suara. Matt tidak lagi sibuk menghabisi segerombolan pemberontak imajiner di _game_ terbarunya. Pintu kedua, sunyi, tak terusik bunyi goresan pena maupun deritan kursi. Pastilah Mello telah menyudahi kegiatan rutinnya—membaca setumpuk buku atau mengerjakan soal-soal latihan—situasi aman dan terkendali. Pintu ketiga, hening. Walaupun Near sering melatih permainan _Go_-nya hingga larut, tampaknya kali ini dia menyadari bahwa tubuh dan pikirannya juga memerlukan relaksasi.

Tujuan sudah di depan mata. Raito melangkah ke dalam ruang baca.

Sibuk mengetik naskah novel terbaru di pojok yang minim cahaya, L terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa gerangan yang mendaratkan genggaman hangat di pundaknya. Tekanan tangan yang menenangkan itu terasa begitu familiar; bermula dari malam-malam panjang yang mereka lalui demi memecahkan kasus-kasus yang datang silih berganti. Tangan berkuku rapi itulah yang dengan sigap meluruskan dasinya, membetulkan lipatan kerah kemejanya, maupun menundukkan rambut hitamnya yang susah diatur setiap kali mereka berdua akan menghadiri suatu pertemuan resmi. Tangan yang sama jugalah yang mengirimkan pukulan peringatan bila L nyaris putus asa menghadapi labirin teka-teki.

"Raito-kun."

"Kembalilah ke kamar."

"Tentunya Raito-kun tahu bahwa profesi ini menuntut dedikasi?"

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk membantah, L. Kau letih dan tubuhmu tahu itu. Dedikasi akan kehilangan arti jika kau jatuh sakit."

Menyadari bahwa argumen partnernya masuk akal, L tidak lagi membantah. Dia menyimpan naskah yang masih setengah jadi itu di suatu _folder_ khusus, menguncinya dengan _password_ yang rumit, lalu mematikan komputer. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, dia mengikuti Raito kembali ke kamar tidur.

Merebahkan badan, kedua mata Raito segera terpejam setelah L berbaring hening di sisinya.

Namun, datangnya pagi dengan cepat membalikkan situasi.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Raito merasakan kaki L menindih wajahnya. L sendiri sudah tidak berada dalam posisi semula. Tubuhnya terbaring melintang, nyaris memakan habis ruang yang tersisa. Bantal-bantal empuk tidak lagi menyangga kepala, entah bagaimana semuanya sudah terserak di atas karpet. Melihat seprai yang begitu kusut, hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa gelisahnya L dalam tidurnya yang singkat. Raito menduga hal itu ada hubungannya dengan kesibukan yang belum dituntaskan, namun tetap saja... pria tampan itu berharap dia bisa terbangun dalam keadaan yang lebih _normal_.

Jengkel, Raito mencoba menepis kaki L, namun digagalkan oleh tendangan dadakan yang—

"**AAAAARRRGGHHH!"**

—sukses membuatnya jatuh mencium lantai.

Sementara raungan sarat penderitaan mengusik keheningan, kamar tidur dan segala isinya hanya mampu menjadi saksi bisu penganiayaan.

"Sialan…" Raito mengumpat. Dia bangun, lalu menumpukan kedua lengannya di tepi tempat tidur. Pipinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Sepasang bola mata hitam kelam menatapnya tanpa rasa berdosa. Dengan tubuh yang terbalut selimut, L meringkuk nyaman sembari menyapa,"Selamat pagi, Raito-kun."

Menggertakkan gigi, Raito berdiri. Langsung saja kerah piyama L berada dalam cengkramannya. Karena telah berbaik hati memberinya sarapan secara cuma-cuma, L juga harus merasakan santapan gratis darinya. Sebuah pukulan sebagai tanda kemurahan hati sepertinya cukup untuk membuat kedudukan mereka seri.

Namun, belum sempat niat balas dendam itu terlaksana, Matt—sang penengah yang datang tanpa diundang—_sekonyong-konyong_ _menerobos_.

"Waktunya sara—AHHH!"

Cahaya mentari jatuh menimpa sosok kedua orangtua angkatnya. L tengah menengadah dalam posisi duduk, sementara Raito menguasai keadaan, berdiri mendominasi dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Situasi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Matt. Dia setengah mati berharap kedatangannya tidak merusak suasana, karena jika memang begitu kenyataannya…

"Ma-maaf!" serunya terbata. Sensasi panas yang tidak diinginkan mulai merambati wajahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud—**TE-TERUSKAN SAJA!**"

Pintu dibanting menutup. Keduanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Matt yang buru-buru mengevakuasi dirinya sendiri.

"… Ah, Matt salah mengerti," L mengomentari.

Raito melepaskan cengkramannya. "Semua salah_**mu**_," gerutunya dengan suara rendah. Tak lagi tertarik dengan prospek duel satu lawan satu, Raito membuka lemari pakaian, mencari setelan bersih untuk dikenakan hari ini.

"Tetapi, seandainya tidak diinterupsi… bisakah Raito-kun _menahan diri?"_ tanya L dengan nada menggoda yang sama sekali tidak mengacu pada pertarungan fisik.

Sadar akan adanya bahaya, Raito berbalik, memungut bantal yang paling besar, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga. Bantal itu menghantam wajah L, menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah abstrak bentuknya.

"Teruslah bermimpi, bodoh," kata Raito gusar, bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum hasrat untuk _menghajar_ L kembali menguasainya.

L hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

Menyaksikan fluktuasi emosi yang konstan terjadi, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terinspirasi? Itulah keistimewaan hidup bersama pribadi yang selalu membangkitkan fantasi.

Di sisi Raito yang gigih melindungi, kemampuannya berkreasi tak akan pernah mati.

***29 – Melody**

Berjam-jam menyusun laporan tanpa suara, Raito baru menyadari bahwa hari telah melampaui senja.

Memancarkan sinar yang senantiasa dipuja oleh para pujangga, sang purnama kini merajai angkasa.

Angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Raito menghela nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menikmati saat-saat yang damai seperti ini? Seminggu, dua minggu—atau bahkan sebulan? Berpacu dengan ritme kehidupan dan berkejar-kejaran dengan tumpukan kesibukan seringkali membuatnya nyaris lupa untuk berhenti.

_Sejujurnya, sifatku yang satu ini tak jauh berbeda dengan L_.

Selepas siang, L menemui editor naskahnya untuk berdiskusi. Raito tidak mengharapkannya kembali pada waktu makan malam, sebab dia tahu Misora Naomi adalah editor yang tidak cepat puas. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa penulis-penulis yang digembleng olehnya pasti menghadapi kritik pedas yang bisa membuat telinga panas. Tetapi, pengabdiannya yang tulus terhadap dunia sastra tak perlu diragukan lagi. Wanita itulah editor handal dibalik kesuksesan L.

L adalah penguasa kata-kata. Tulisan yang dihasilkannya mampu membuat pembaca yang paling pemilih pun terpana. Intens. Dalam dan tajam. Memacu adrenalin, merangsang pembacanya untuk turut berpikir demi menguak misteri. Namun, di kehidupan nyata, L memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan kecakapan linguistik yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Alih-alih mengutarakan afeksi melalui kemahirannya berbahasa, pria berambut hitam itu mendaulat musik sebagai medianya berekspresi. Karena itulah, mendengar alunan melodi di waktu-waktu tertentu telah menjadi suatu kewajaran yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Raito akan diam mendengarkan, jiwanya diliputi kenyamanan, menghayati transformasi komposisi yang terpatri di partitur menjadi pelipur merdu sarat harmoni.

Setiap momen sakral dalam ketunggalannya, namun sesungguhnya sensasi yang ditimbulkannya tiada berbeda. Ada kalanya L memainkan lagu-lagu ceria tanpa nama; lagu-lagu yang tercipta ketika L mendudukkan Mello kecil di sebelahnya, mendemonstrasikan teknik bermain yang diikuti Mello dengan perhatian yang sama sekali tak terbagi. Tak jarang pula dia memainkan komposisi-komposisi klasik dengan presisi yang mengagumkan. Di antara mereka, sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa L memiliki preferensi khusus terhadap salah satu mahakarya Beethoven, _Moonlight Sonata_.

Pada kesempatan pertama sonata itu ditujukan padanya, Raito memutuskan dia tak akan meminta L membeberkan alasannya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, saling menguji intelegensi adalah aktivitas favorit mereka. Maka Raito pun menelusuri sejarah, menyelidiki cerita dibalik cerita, lalu menemukan fakta yang sanggup membuatnya menundukkan muka.

Sonata istimewa, dedikasi dari sang _maestro_ untuk yang tercinta, Giulietta Guicciardi. Diawali kelembutan yang melenakan, diselingi ketentraman yang menyejukkan, diakhiri kelincahan yang mencengangkan.

Seolah bermaksud menyalakan kenangan lama, nada-nada magis yang sudah dikenalnya sayup-sayup menginfiltrasi ruangan.

Hatinya melambung. _Apa dia sudah kembali?_

Rasa ingin tahu membawanya ke depan ruang musik. Pemandangan yang tak terduga menyambutnya.

Near berdiri di ambang pintu, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melangkah maju. Matanya terpaku pada punggung tegar yang terbalut kaus hitam, jemari rampingnya luwes berdansa di atas tuts-tuts piano. Menyadari kehadiran ayah angkatnya, Near menoleh, yang dibalas Raito dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tidakkah permainan Mello semakin membaik?" Near memuji, pandangannya lembut. "Membawa ciri khas L tanpa menenggelamkan sentuhannya sendiri."

"Akan lebih tepat sasaran jika kau menyampaikannya pada Mello, alih-alih padaku."

Menorehkan senyum tipis yang nyaris serupa dengan senyum L, Near membalas, "Tidak perlu. Sejak awal Mello telah menyadari kehadiranku. Dia hanya enggan merusak permainan kecil kami. Persis seperti L yang akan tetap bermain sampai akhir… demi seseorang yang dia tahu pasti menikmati."

Menyudahi nada-nada penutup dengan gesit, Mello menghentikan permainannya. Dia menghampiri mereka, sepasang bola matanya disulut tekad yang membara. "_Kau_ mendengar_**ku**_," ucapnya pada Near dengan suara rendah. Nafasnya agak terengah.

Near mengangguk khidmat. "Tidak luput sedetik pun."

"Kali berikutnya akan lebih sempurna," janjinya penuh percaya diri. Mello kemudian berpaling pada Raito, seringai provokatif terbit di bibirnya. "Giliranmu akan tiba, Raito. Itu kalau L tidak terlalu lelah, tentu."

Raito tertegun. _Kenapa kalian begitu cerdas membaca situasi?_

Terlatih menafsirkan ekspresi yang menaungi wajah orangtua asuhnya, Mello pun melontarkan dua patah kata yang kelak menjadi lelucon klasik dalam keluarga mereka.

**"_Faktor keturunan."_**

***30 – Star**

Near sangat mengagumi daya yang menyala di kedua mata saudara tertuanya.

Berapi-rapi sedari pagi hingga tengah hari.

Bercahaya penuh pesona di kala senja.

Bersinar secemerlang gugusan bintang ketika malam berkuasa.

Elok bagai pelangi musim semi, indah tak terperi, sungguh menawan hati.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fiuh… akhirnya kelar juga! Apakah kalian menikmatinya dari awal sampai akhir? Adakah fragmen-fragmen tertentu yang meninggalkan kesan khusus? ;)

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa saya mengulas sedikit tentang _Moonlight Sonata_ di sini. Saya sangat menyukai sonata tersebut. Selain itu, _Moonlight Sonata_ memiliki makna historis yang dalam. **Giulietta Guicciardi** adalah murid **Ludwig van Beethoven**, sekaligus orang yang (pernah) dicintainya. Ditinjau dari fanfic ini sendiri, _Moonlight Sonata _merupakan tanda bukti perasaan L pada Raito. Kanji 月 yang membentuk nama 'Raito' bisa dibaca sebagai 'Getsu' atau 'Tsuki' yang berarti bulan. Untuk kata 'Light'… jelas bukan bahwa ini adalah pelafalan lain dari 'Raito'? Apalagi pertemuan pertama mereka juga berlatarkan aula yang 'terang benderang' (dipenuhi cahaya). Hahahaha… mengutak-atik kata itu menyenangkan, kan? XD

Rampungnya chapter ini tak lepas dari peran **Miyano Mamoru**, yang album _WONDER_-nya saya dengarkan berulang-ulang. _Sakasama Chikyuu_ dan _Wonder Love_ benar-benar membantu saya menyelesaikan ***27 – Blood**. Dan jika kalian ingin mendapatkan suasana yang pas saat membaca paruh pertama ***28 – Sickness**, saya merekomendasikan _My World _yang teduh dan menenangkan.

Saya ingin mengingatkan kembali bahwa masa nominasi **Indonesian Fanfiction Award (IFA) 2010** sedang berlangsung! Silahkan mampir ke profil saya atau menghubungi **AnnaYuki**, humas fandom kita tercinta. _Facebookers_, jangan lupa gabung ke grup IFA di FB juga, ya! Partisipasi kalian sangat diharapkan. Mari kita majukan _fanfiction_ berbahasa Indonesia dengan mengapresiasi karya-karya yang layak dibanggakan!

Tak ketinggalan, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca yang telah menominasikan **Beyond Blood** di IFA 2010. Saya akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan ini dengan menulis sebaik mungkin, karena itu mohon dukungannya untuk seterusnya, ya.

Silahkan mengirimkan kesan-kesannya via **review**. Saran, pertanyaan, maupun kritik yang konstruktif selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terima kasih, sekali lagi, karena sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, SEGERA! :D


End file.
